What Fantasies Are For
by DannyHorseRules
Summary: Sam and Danny decide to go to prom. But after falling and hitting her head, Sam goes in a coma. In it, she dreams of herself in a fantasy realm filled with centaurs, goblins, vampires, and much more. Yet, they are based on people she knows! R&R plz
1. Sam's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And this is the only time I am saying this, because I need room for my story. Thanks!

Chapter One

Entering Another World

Sam Manson was putting her books in her locker. She glanced over to the popular crowd, which included the oh-so-famous Paulina. She was always full of herself. Sam sighed and slammed her locker shut. Her best friend, Danny Fenton, walked up to her.

"Hi, Sam," he said, and looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey, Danny," Sam replied. She looked over at Paulina again. "Did Paulina ask you to the prom yet?"

"Only, like, a million times!" They both shared a heart-warming laugh. Danny sighed and then added, "Yeah, but I'm having second thoughts on who I am gonna ask."

"Who is that?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Paulina suddenly noticed him and interrupted their conversation.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" she called. "Are you still dateless to the prom? Well, maybe we can -"

"No." Danny replied almost instantly.

Paulina scowled evilly and pointed her finger at him.

"You just wait, Fenton – you'll fall for me someday … much over your geek girlfriend there …"

Sam growled and stepped in front of Danny.

"For your information, Paulina, Danny isn't dateless! He's taking … " Sam noticed that there was nobody that asked him other than Paulina.

Paulina smirked.

"I'm not surprised … Danny's now in the popular crowd. He wouldn't even _think_ of taking someone like you …"

Sam, snarling in rage, jumped at the girl with all her strength. She toppled over her, and both girls fell to the ground, scratching and growling as they fought. It took a few minutes to pull Sam off of her.

"Sam -?! Why did you do that? Are you _crazy?!!_" Danny asked in concern as he grasped her wrist.

Sam didn't reply. She just smiled as Paulina and her posy ran off into the hall.

At the end of the day, Sam, who was reading a book about centaurs, goblins, and vampires, was visited by Danny.

"Hey …" Danny said briefly. He was still silent after Sam fought Paulina.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, then went back to packing her things.

"Listen, I …got you something … for the …prom …" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with a crucifix charm on it. Sam, speechless with pleasure, grabbed the necklace and saw on the back of the cross, in engraved little letters, was a prayer, and under it, it said, _I Love You._

Danny smiled shyly, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, then he asked, "Do you want to go to the prom with me … you know, as … friends?"

Sam smiled and hugged Danny. "Yes," she responded. Danny waved good-bye and went to his bus.

Sam sighed and, just as she was about to put the necklace in her backpack, Paulina and her posy came up to her.

"Hello there, loser," Paulina snarled, and her friends smiled evilly along with her.

Sam frowned and said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you felt after Danny rejected your offer to the prom," Paulina answered, and eyed a shining gleam in Sam's hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing a shallow girl like you could ever have," Sam retorted, feeling proud of herself. Without warning, Paulina grabbed the gleaming shine out of Sam's hands and looked at it.

"Hey-!" Sam screamed, and made a leap at her necklace. Paulina dodged it.

"Who was this from?" Paulina, smirking, asked.

"Well …" Sam started then thought. If she told Paulina, she'd make Sam a laughing stock by saying she made Danny a loser. If she didn't, she'd humiliate her anyways.

"It doesn't matter," Paulina said. Sam felt relief way too early. Paulina hadn't finished.

"… because it's now mine!"

As quick as a bullet, Paulina dashed around the lockers and through the hall. Sam, still dazed from her dash, ran after her.

"Give me my necklace back or else!!" Sam warned.

"Make me!!" Paulina retorted and ran past a sharp turn.

Sam struggled to catch up with the demon girl. As she turned the sharp curve, her boot slipped.

"AUGH!!!" yelled Sam as she fell on the floor.

All she remembered after she fell was a few sightings of moons and stars, and a blood-churning crackle against her head. Before she knew it, she slipped into a deep black and blue darkness.

Yeah, it's short, but it was the best I could think of before I drew my pictures. Go to to see them. P.S. – Read and Review!


	2. Sam's New Buddies

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for the disclaimer

Chapter 2

Goblins and Centaurs

Sam woke up on an object covered in a fluffy silk. There was a wet towel over her head, and she heard whispers. She groaned, as her head still hurt from her fall, and looked around. She expected to see her parents, looking at her anxiously, but her expectation was far off.

She was in a forest, dark, yet calm, and she found she was on a rock, not her bed. And the eyes that were prying at her were small animals, or, at least, she thought they were.

There was a rabbit with one ear, colored pink, and beside her was a two-tailed squirrel. Above her head, was a fox, flying with crystal-clear wings. Beside her, watching her carefully, were small furry creatures that looked like a combination of a fox and a fawn.

Sam sat up, breathing heavily, watched the animals back away from her and gasp. The two-tailed squirrels offered her a small glass of lemonade. Cautiously, Sam took it, and watched the animals fly, gallop, and scurry away. She sipped her lemonade and looked around. She thought of where she was. How could she get home? What was this place? Who could I trust here?

She put down her lemonade on a nearby tree stump, and started to walk around. She noticed hoof prints in the ground and she started to feel a little better. At least there was something useful around here.

There was a rustle in a bush just beside her, and she jumped, then noticed she hadn't had her ponytail. Those animals must've taken it, she thought and grimaced as the thing in the bushes leapt at her.

It was a goblin that looked very much alike to Tucker, but its teeth were sharp, its beret was made of leaves, and its glasses were made of circular twigs and water in pouches. Sam stared in fear and almost jumped as the goblin spoke.

"Hello, fellow creature. I see that you are new. Where is it that you want to go?" the goblin spoke softly, much like Tucker did, but had a bit of an Irish accent mixed into it.

"_Tucker?"_ Sam shrieked at the goblin and almost fell over in astonishment.

"'Tucker?'" The goblin laughed, as if the name was amusing. "My name is nowhere near the kind! My name is Tuckockleus, the Guardian Goblin of the Forest." The goblin smiled warmly and held out his mossy-green hand to Sam.

"My name is Sam …" Sam said slowly, then, hesitantly, she shook hands with the goblin. To her surprise, his hand wasn't wet and slimy. It was rather soft and appealing, like a caretaker's would.

"Well, hello Sam! What kind of creature are you?" the goblin asked curiously.

"Well, Tuckal- …Tuckockul- … can I call you 'Tuck?'" The goblin nodded. "Anyways, Tuck, I am a human. I am not from here. Can you help me get to Amity Park?"

The goblin looked very confused, as if she just asked a very complex science question.

"You, apparently, don't know about the place?" Tuck shook his head.

"I have never heard of a place called 'Amity Park' around here," he answered, then yawned. His mouth revealed two rows of gold-brown sharp teeth. "Well, it must be time for my sleep. I will see you in the morning, Sam." He walked over to a tree, then stopped as Sam called to him.

"Wait!" she called. "So … you're just gonna leave me here, like that?" Sam asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

Tuck nodded sadly, and said, "I am sorry, but I do not have the kind of time to find shelter for you. I will see you tomorrow, miss. Good-bye." And with that, he retracted his claws from his hands, and started climbing the tree, then crawled into the leaves.

Sam watched mournfully, and felt a tear fall from her face. She was scared, confused, and expectant of nothing. What would she face in this world? How could she survive? Where could she go?

To her surprise, she heard a rumble of a horse's hoof beats in the distance. Sam jumped behind Tuck's tree and waited. The hooves came up to the bush where Tuck jumped out a Sam. Sam saw an uncovered torso of a man, with jet-black and messy hair. At the bottom of the bush were hooves. _The horse mustn't be very proud, _Sam thought as she expected a horse's neck to reach to the ground, but one didn't.

Suddenly, the man said in a commanding, but soft voice, "I know you are there. Show yourself." The voice sounded a lot like Danny's, just nobler and triumphant.

Sam carefully walked away from the tree. "Hello, sir," she greeted the man. "My name is Sam, I don't know where I am, and I need a lot of help!"

The man smiled softly. "I may help you. You are in the forest of Joyantha, a magical and wondrous place. Its creatures know it inside and out, and we care for one another."

Sam smiled and glanced down at the grey hooves. "I love your horse's colors," she commented.

The man looked at her questioningly. "What is a horse?"

Sam stared at him in bewilderment; a phrase which here means "looked at the man as if he was crazy."

"Your … horse … under you …" Sam said slowly.

The man looked around. "There is nothing under me, except the ground."

Sam, still staring, backed away as the man revealed his entire form. This man was not a man at all. It was a man's torso, on top of a bay horse's body. Where the horse's neck was supposed to be, was the man's pelvis, and it rose up to his face. He smiled, and slouched slightly, then held out his hand.

"My name is Danioleseus. I am the beta of the centaurs in Joyantha."

Sam noticed, suddenly, that Danioleseus' foreleg was outstretched along with his hand. The centaur looked down, chuckled with embarrassment, and put his foreleg down.

Sam took his hand. It was very soft, warm, full of life. She sighed. Before she knew it, the centaur was grabbing her and putting her on his back.

"Wha-?" She shrieked as the centaur let go of her. "What are you doing-? I can't ride a horse!"

The centaur laughed. "Don't worry. Whenever you feel skittish, just hold on to me. Okay?"

Sam nodded, and the centaur started to gallop through the forest. Sam felt uneasy and held onto Danioleseus' torso. He smiled, and comfortingly put his hand on hers. They galloped through the forest softly.

"Can I call you 'Dani?'" Sam asked a little later.

The centaur smiled. "Call me whatever you like." They were silent the rest of the way.

When they arrived, Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Centaurs of all shapes and sizes, genders and colors, were running, jumping, and talking with each other. There was a husky centaur in the middle of the group, with a bulging body full of muscles, who looked exactly like Dash at the pool. The centaur snorted and trotted to Dani and Sam.

"Ah, Dani … you've returned … I hoped too soon … and what is this?" The centaur glared at Sam, who shied behind Dani's torso. "Put it with the rest of the crud here … looks like nothing special."

Sam, growled lightly, and Dani snorted. "For your information, Dashichoul, I happen to _like_ this girl. And if you have any problem with it, then, since I am the second in command, you will be sentenced to … well, it'll be something very painful, I can tell you that …"

The bulky centaur snorted and reared. His left foreleg hit Dani in the face. Dani growled and reared too, after Sam jumped off of him.

Thrashing and snarling was heard, blood splashing over a few places. Sam tried to look away, but, since she was a huge fan of violence, looked anyways.

Dani, blood trickling down his chin, glared at the challenger with pure blue eyes. Somehow, Sam sensed that he had a certain energy inside, loyalty … trust … perseverance … she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a specialty lurking within him.

The bulked centaur-version of Dash snorted. "Leave with this thing NOW! And come back when she is gone!" he snarled, and pointed at Sam.

Dani threw Sam back onto him, and they rode off into the forest.

Ha, I had this finished for a LOOOONNNGGGG time. I may not finish but… if I get into a DP fandom again, then I may find the drive. Oh well. Thanks for reading, please review..?


End file.
